Heretic Wiki
The Heretic Wiki is a wikia for the entire Heretic and Hexen series, a fantasy first-person shooter and RPG experience created by Raven Software. The series follows several heroes as they battle against the otherworldly Serpent Riders and their minions across multiple dimensions. Given time, it will be the #1 source for information about every map, weapon, enemy, story details... and so on. So far, there are Articles and Photos on this Wiki. ; Expansion Packs *Shadow of the Serpent Riders *Deathkings of the Dark Citadel *Portal of Praevus ; Gameplay *Characters *Episodes and Hubs *Levels *Enemies *Weapons and Ammo *Items *Cheats ; Story & Lore *Serpent Riders *Outer Worlds *Parthoris *Cronos *Thyrion *Chaos Sphere ; Development *Raven Software *id Software *Activision Heretic E4M2.png E2M3.png E1M4.png E5M7.png E6M1.png E4M9.png E5M2.png E5M4.png E4M3.png E1M7.png E2M6.png E4M7.png E2M8.png E2M4.png E3M4.png E2M7.png E3M9.png E1M8.png E4M6.png E4M8.png E2M5.png E1M1.png E4M1.png E2M2.png E3M6.png E3M8.png E2M9.png E6M3.png E5M3.png E1M6.png E5M8.png E5M9.png E4M4.png E3M2.png E6M2.png E1M5.png E4M5.png E3M5.png E3M7.png E5M5.png E5M6.png E3M1.png E1M2.png E1M9.png E5M1.png E2M1.png E1M3.png E3M3.png Hexen 08 - Darkmere.png 20 - Forsaken Outpost.png 17 - Orchard of Lamentation.png 41 - Ruined Village.png 50 - Market Place.png 28 - Tomb of Menelkir.png 01 - Winnowing Hall.png 26 - Necropolis.png 52 - Ordeal.png 44 - Catacomb.png 13 - Heresiarch's Seminary.png 24 - Dungeons.png 03 - Guardian of Ice.png 54 - Nave.png 14 - Dragon Chapel.png 47 - Pyre.png 09 - Caves of Circe.png 18 - Silent Refectory.png 53 - Armory.png 31 - Dark Crucible.png 46 - Brackenwood.png 02 - Seven Portals.png 49 - Treasury.png 21 - Castle of Grief.png 55 - Chantry.png 16 - Deathwind Chapel.png 10 - Wasteland.png 59 - Ice Hold.png 45 - Badlands.png 30 - Vivarium.png 42 - Blight.png 58 - Cloaca.png 22 - Gibbet.png 04 - Guardian of Fire.png 11 - Sacred Grove.png 51 - Locus Requiescat.png 06 - Bright Crucible.png 60 - Dark Citadel.png 29 - Tomb of Traductus.png 48 - Constable's Gate.png 15 - Griffin Chapel.png 27 - Tomb of Zedek.png 57 - Dark Watch.png 05 - Guardian of Steel.png 43 - Sump.png 56 - Abattoir.png 12 - Hypostyle.png 23 - Effluvium.png 07 - Dark Wood.png 19 - Wolf Chapel.png 25 - Desolate Garden.png Hexen II 01 - Blackmarsh.png 02 - The Mill.png 03 - Barbican.png 04 - King's Court.png 05 - Stables.png 34 - Tower of the Dark Mage.png 33 - Cathedral.png 32 - Colliseum of War.png 31 - Temple of Mars.png 30 - Baths of Demetrius.png 29 - Reflecting Pool.png 28 - Forum of Zeus.png 27 - Gardens of Athena.png 26 - Hall of Heroes.png 25 - Pestilence's Lair.png 24 - Temple of Light.png 23 - Shrine of Naos.png 22 - Ancient Temple of Nefertum.png 21 - Temple of Nefertum.png 20 - Pyramid of Anubis.png 18 - Temple of Horus.png 17 - Well of Souls.png 16 - Bridge of Stars.png 15 - Tomb of the High Priest.png 13 - Palace of Columns.png 14 - Court of 1000 Warriors.png 12 - Square of the Stream.png 11 - Obelisk of the Moon.png 10 - Plaza of the Sun.png 09 - Famine's Domain.png 08 - Palace Entrance.png 07 - Forgotten Chapel.png 06 - Inner Courtyard.png Heretic II 02 - Silverspring Warehouses.png 09 - Andoria Slums.png 12 - K'Chekrik Hive 1.png 23 - Cloud Fortress Living Quarters.png 06 - Andoria Healer's Tower.png 05 - Darkmire Swamps.png 17 - Ogle Mines 1.png 01 - Silverspring Docks.png 10 - Kell Caves.png 20 - Cloud Fortress.png 07 - Andoria Plaza.png 04 - Silverspring Town.png 16 - Lair of the Mothers.png 21 - The Inner Sanctum.png 11 - Katlit'K Canyon.png 15 - The Trial Pit.png 13 - K'Chekrik Hive 2.png 22 - Cloud Fortress Labs.png 08 - Andoria Academic Quarters.png 19 - Morcalavin's Dungeon.png 03 - Town of Silverspring.png 14 - Tha Gauntlet.png 18 - Ogle Mines 2.png Category:Browse